


Wow this late

by Pheonixeclipse



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Guns, Monster Tom, No Guns, RIP, Swearing, my moms gotta be proud of me :'], no plot shot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonixeclipse/pseuds/Pheonixeclipse
Summary: So um..yes im still working on my other series but everything i wrote got erased so kind of ticked about that..This is for now





	Wow this late

Tom and Tord had to go get groceries late at night and were now heading home.

Tord stays silent looking at Tom"So what you gonna do when you get home?"Tord asked,Tom looked at him"not talk to you"then looking forward yawning some."You look like your about to pass out"Tord laughted some "shut up commie i'm fi-" "you mean drunk"Tord said while interupting Tom "no i'm good commie and not drunk"Tom glared at Tord'Why did Edd have to send him along why not send Matt for all he cared'Tom thought.Tord had asked a few questions more its like it wouldn't stop,it was wierd for the commie to ask a lot of questions a lot fo times he was silent.

Tom got annoyed by the multiple questions and stopped answering Tord"will you shut the fuck up?Why are you even asking so many questions"tom looked at tord "oh i dont know im just coriou-"Tord stopped himself from saying anymore'shit'he thought.Tom knew Tord had done something now,Tom let go of the groceries he was careing and pounced Tord makeing them fall to the hard concreek."Ow fuck!Tom what the hell"Tord looked at Tom who was pinning him down"What did you do to me you bastard"Tom said in a dull tone.

 

Tord looked up at him"..."not responding"Answer me Tord"Tom glared at him."Tom just calm do-"tord tried speaking"How can i be calm you may have poisoned me or even you put a gernade some where"tom still looked at him."Tom i did not do either those things and your just makeing it worse for yourself"Tord replied looking at tom.Tom stopped feeling fur and sharp teeth,Tom got off Tord backing up some"what...what the hell"Tom spat out looking at himself Tord got up looking at him"do you wanna hear the short version or long version?"Tord questioned.

"short"Tom hissed "well i tested on you and i thought it wasn't going to work but apperantly it did"Tord answered shrugging."so this is all your fault"Tom growled walking toward Tord,Tord backed up away from Tom"Tom i can explain"Tord tried quickly explaining but it was to late.Tom pounced tord like earlier"so you will pay for what you did"clawing deeply into Tords two shoulders.Tord bit his lip looking at Tom trying to push him off Tom looked at one of tords arms biteing it makeing a crack noise.Tord yelped at the sudden movement looking at his broken arm then at tom.

Tom glared at him punching tord in the face what seemed like a million times.Tord looked down blood dripped from his mouth"hehehe your this mad"Tord laughted some even if he was getting hurt.Tom growled annoyed soon grabbing a rock and hitting Tord on the head with it makeing Tord pass out Tom dropped the rock and Tord then grabbing the groceries and walking home leaving Tord on the sidewalk.'this can't last forever maybe he should have listened to that bastard'Tom thought.

Luckily he wasn't fully transformed hes was breathing normal now and some fur had gone away.'hopefully it all goes away'Tom thought for he was almost at their house.A few moments later he was at their door step and there was no fur.He knocked on the door Edd answered it"oh Tom your finnally home"Tom walked past edd setting the groceries down"yeah"."wheres tord?"Edd asked closeing the door and unpacking some groceries"he went somewhere he said he would be back tho"Tom answer feeling a little gulity for lying to edd.

"oh okay"Edd replied grabbing a cola takeing a sip sitting back down with Matt on the sofa.Matt looked up"oh hey tom your finnally back we were getting worried something happened" "nah everything is good we just walked"Tom said sitting by edd on the sofa.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tord woke up blood still dripped from his mouth and shoulders it had started to rain and the rain wasnt helping him.His clothes were soaked and his cuts were dirty from getting hit on the ground and the rain just made them sting."fuck tom"tord said weakly he felt pain in his arm looking to the right he saw his right arm bleeding and broken"...".Getting up he grabbed his arm that was broken holding it walking home.

Knocking on the door tord waited for someone to answer it shivering some leaning against the door.The door opened and Tord fell on the ground in the kitchen"fuck..."curling up some."Tord!"Edd called out kneeing down by him helping him up Tord looked at edd"thankyou friend"Tord smiled some,Matt looked over to see Tord getting off the couch running to Tord"are you okay what happened?"Matt questioned.Tom looked at Tord whether he should be mad or gulity nah he should be mad."i..i dont remeber.."Tord had to lie for Toms sake.

"Tord your arm..."Edd stated "its broken i know"Tord looked at him then his arm.Tord now knows not to go grocery shopping with Tom ever again unless he wants his ass kicked.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for leaving it that way :/.Not the best story i know im sorry.Its 2:am here


End file.
